


Dead Hearts Breathing Life

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Death, Love, Lust, M/M, Wisdom, happiness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Domestic Life of the neighbors Lavi(Leo) and Morte(Sweet Pea)





	1. Sneak Peek

Snippet:  
Leo breathes in, smiling.

“It’s so lovely out today”

“It’s raining, get back inside” Sweet Pea scoffs from his position on his porch, cigarette perched between his lips. 

“I love the rain! It’s cleansing. Helps me with my job”

“Yeah, on plants. Meanwhile I have to pick up a drowning victim in a few minutes.”

“Don’t you have reapers for that?”

“Yes. But some are important for me. I’m sure you understand that” 

Leo pauses, before nodding, his fingers twiddling with his sleeves. He bends down to pick up a flower from the ground that had fallen from its pot. 

“Here!” He holds out the tulip. “For your travels!”

“It’s going to weep”

“It’ll still be beautiful” 

Sweet Pea stubs out his cigarette before moving over to gently take the flower from his neighbor’s hand. As soon as his fingers graze the stem, it’s petals slowly start to brown, it’s stem bending slightly, drying out. 

Leo gives the flower a thoughtful look before looking back at Sweet Pea.

“It’s still beautiful.” He smiles. Sweet Pea’s lips involuntarily quirk up as he places the Now dead flower in his breast pocket. “And it suits you wonderfully”


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little morning sunshine between Sweet Pea, Leo, and Mabel

Sweet Pea’s lips quirk into a small smile as he hears the faint humming of his neighbor drifting through his open window. He peeks his head out to see Leo happily watering his plants, the little leaves nuzzling against him in thanks.  
The watering can he held was rusty, but cute. Remnants of a painting of a gnome stained the side of the metal pail-Sweet Pea really needed to get him a new one, maybe add this one to his sculpture garden in his backyard.  
Leo turns around, his face brightening before he sets the pail down, and rushes over to Sweet Pea’s window.  
“Oh my dear friend! You’re awake!”  
“I’ve been awake for hours”  
“You mean I could have made two cups of tea this morning? Naughty” he tsks, his smile spreading wider.  
“Lavi-“  
“I know, I know” he sighs, leaning against the windowsill, the dead branches slowly gaining color.  
“So, any big work plans today?”  
“One a little later, and you?”  
“I’m taking a day off, I’m letting my little sprite handle that today”  
“You mean the one who likes to set all the fireflies on me?”  
“You enjoy them”  
“Do not”  
“Do too!” A small voice calls out as a tiny lady approaches the window.  
“Mabel”  
“Hello Sweets” her grin is as wide as Leo’s.  
“Leo made me tea!” She holds up a cup that seemed to overwhelm her hands.  
“That’s a large cup. Sure you can handle it?”  
“You’re so funny, you know that? Should start your own comedy show and everything?”  
“Great idea, what should I call it?”  
“Bored to Death”  
“Children” Leo chuckles, his hand brushing over the other man’s. “Now, Mabel, why don’t you go back inside? I’ll be there in a minute”  
She looks between the two with a knowing smile before skipping into the house, liquid spilling over with every bounce.  
Sweet Pea pulls out a cigarette, dark wisps of smoke slowly crawling up his arm as he lights it.  
“I’m still making you tea”  
“No sugar”  
“Three spoons of sugar coming up” Leo laughs before flitting back to the front of his house, stepping inside.  
Sweet Pea chuckles with a roll of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Vannah for letting me use your oc Mabel!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep up wit me on tumblr at @hugharekillianmelou


End file.
